1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper discharge device and storing unit for an image forming apparatus such as a copier, printer, facsimile transceiver or similar image forming apparatus which forms an image on paper. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an image forming apparatus which includes a paper discharge device for discharging a sheet of paper to a paper storing unit located inside the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1-236155 discloses a paper discharge device in which a sheet of paper is discharged to a paper storing unit located inside the image forming apparatus. The discharge or feed direction of paper into the unit, however, is perpendicular to the pulling direction (direction of removal) of the unit. As a result, the apparatus requires sufficient space to transport and discharge the sheet of paper into the unit perpendicular to the pull-out or removal direction, thus causing the width dimension of the apparatus to be relatively large. Therefore the apparatus is not suitable for a small image forming apparatus such as a table top, or desk side type apparatus.